Half-Blood
by EchoNotes
Summary: El has finally made it to Camp Half-Blood even though she should have been claimed years ago. No one is sure why wasn't claimed, and many are sure that the gods are beginning to forgot their promise to not forget their children. But, finally, when El finds out who she really is, her existence gives a new meaning to "Half-Blood".
1. Prologue

**Yeah, I know. Really inventive name. But you'll get it eventually. No spoilers :)**

 **Prologue**

"Run, El! Run!" The boy, he had said his name was Percy, shouted at me.

A thunderous snarl errupted from the huge dog behind me, and the sound echoed off of the buildings surrounding the narrow alley. I didn't need another word before I went off running, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and the monster. But try as I would, I couldn't run quietly. My feet pounded the concrete and my boss and arrow bounced on my back. Immediately, the dog's eyes lept towards me.

I swear it could smell my fear.

"Over here, you mutt!" Percy shouted somewhere behind me.

I just kept running, even when I started to hear Percy fighting the beast. My fear drove me on.

But as I reached the corner of the alley, I couldn't help it. I looked back.

Percy was on the ground, blood trickling from his head, and his sword feet away.

I didn't pause to think. Even though I was over 1000 feet away, more than an average archerer can shoot. Farther than II had ever shot before in my life. In one single, fluid motion, I drew the strong back and aimed at the beast's huge, yellow eye.

Seconds later, the monster evaporated into dust.

Then the scene faded. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, and of course I'll continue this story! That is, if my cat will let me get to the keyboard. *Shoves Kit-Kat out of the way***

I think she's a daughter of Apollo, since she carries a bow and arrow,. But we have to wait until she is claimed to be sure," said a voice, which I recognized as Percy's.

I deeper voice, one that I did not recognize asked, "How far away was she from the hellhound?"

"At least 700 feet. Probably more like 1,000 feet. And she made the shot, without even a long bow," Percy answered. "Not many people could have done it."

"We'll wait until the game tonight. That should show us for sure who she is," the deep voice responded calmly.

"But she's at least 15!" Percy half shouted. "The gods promised-"

"Wait. She's awake," the deep voice interrupted.

Finally, I opened my eyes and gave a gasp of shock. Merely feet away from the cot I have been sleeping in, was a huge, snow white centaur.

"Wh-what are you?" I managed to stutter out.

"My name is Chiron," the centaur said, seemingly offended by my use of the word 'what'.

"Chiron," I asked, confused. "As in Roman mythology?"

An awkward silence filled the room, and it got even more awkward by the second.

"Not quite," Percy finally answered. "Greek mythology,"

"Greek mythology," I said, bow thoroughly confused. "As in olive leaf crown thingies?"

Both of them winced, even though it was a completely innocent question.

"That's Rome, again," Percy said awkwardly. "Are you sure you aren't a Ro-"

Chiron quickly interrupted him.

"We should go. Let you get some more rest before your tour and the game tonight," he said, escorting Percy from the room.

 **Sorry these chapters are so short, but I can't seem to add more details. And please, if you have any recommendations, please post them! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I had a bunch of time on my hands, so I went ahead and wrote another chapter. Don't get used to me publishing so quickly, though. I hardly ever have ANY free time. (Thank you so much, school).**

 **Chapter 3**

After Percy and the centaur left, I tried vainly to get some sleep. But I wasn't really tired. Questions just kept on echoing in my mind. Such as, "Who are these people?", " Where am I?", and "Am I going crazy?".

The last question worried me the most. I mean, my life had been pretty crazy lately, but not THAT crazy that I should doubt my sanity.

Eventually I just gave up. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any sleep. So I got up to look for Percy to bug him with my questions.

Outside, a warm breeze blew. Everywhere I could see, kids with bright orange shirts ran around. Shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood". A bunch of strange buildings were crowded near a lake. Every single building looked different. One had barbed wire around it and was blood red in color. Another one was lined with seashells. In the distance was a strange climbing wall with lava pouring down it. At a previous time in my life, I would have thought it strange in a freaky sort of way. Now, I just thought it was cool.

There were s a few volleyball courts and a practice area with a bunch of dummies. There was also a pavilion with benches and a fireplace, but no roof. The campers probably ate in their cabins when it rained. Not sure what else to do, I headed towards the volleyball courts, which was a game I had once excelled at. I hadn't touched a volleyball in two years. Since my life had gone from bad to absolutely crazy.

There were a couple people playing an intense game in the courts, the ball bouncing quickly from side to side. Feeling recklessly bold, I went up to them and asked if I could play with them. I noticed something odd, everyone had blond hair and gray eyes. A girl, obviously the leader, stepped forward after a moment.

"Aren't you the new girl?" She said. "I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Ellen," I said. "But everyone calls me El. And, yeah, I'm the new girl.'

For whatever reason, I felt annoyed that everyone already knew me as the "new girl'.

As if somehow sensing my annoyance, Annabeth grimanced in apology.

"Sorry, I hate when people do that too," Annabeth apologized, and then, suddenly changing thoughts altogether said, "Shouldn't you be resting? The Capture-The-Flag game is strenuous. You'll need all of your strength to play in it."

Suddenly, everything caught up at me all at once, and I swayed slightly.

"I should probably get some more rest," I agreed.

 **I actually made this chapter a decent length! Aren't you do proud of me? :D**


End file.
